His Only One
by pikachumomma
Summary: Voldemort falls asleep waiting for his only one to return home.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was always a busy and uncaring man. He had an agenda and he was sticking to it. He may have become distracted for seventeen years but not anymore. For the past five years he has back on track and steadily moving towards his goals for a better future for the wizarding world. He was still ruthless in some regards such as when a follower failed in his duty and mission, or when he came across truly horrid muggles, like those on Pivet Drive. He was still fearsome but he is once more respected as well. His followers seem more dedicated than usual, whether that was because his looks have returned back to 25 year old self or not is undecided. He presented a certain face to public, but he had another side when he was by himself or with his lover.

It was only with his lover that he truly let his guard down, showing the aggravation and frustration from the bumbling numskulls to highly irritating women who throw their bosoms into his face. He also shows the worried and self-conscious side constantly seeking the warmth and love that his lover bestows upon nightly and daily. His only saving grace sometimes during the day is the constant reassurance and calmness his lover sends through their telepathic link. Although for the past couple of days his lover has been absent due to a mission only one of them could accomplish.

Currently though Voldemort was sound asleep at his desk papers piled around him and his quill almost falling out of his hand. Chuckling Voldemort's lover removed the quill and organized the papers that demanded Voldemort's attention. Carefully lifting Voldemort lithe body, he carried his beloved Voldemort to their chambers. Placing Voldemort on the bed he casually waved his hand and removed their clothes before climbing in behind his beloved allowing Voldemort to turn and bury deeper into his embrace sliding into a dreamless sleep waiting for the sun to rise.

As dawn approached Voldemort slowly returned to consciousness thinking that his lover should be home sometime today. He has missed his lover to the point of deluding himself that those warm arms were cradling him and shielding him from evil miscreants that annoy to no end, namely Dumbledore and his headless chickens. Shifting a bit to become more comfortable he noticed that something was blocking him from his lover's side of the bed. Frowning, Voldemort knew that he didn't invite anyone to their home, one this was their sanctuary and two he wouldn't betray the one person that completes him like that. Opening his eyes only to stare the sleeping face his only one, closing his eyes Voldemort counted to ten before opening them once more. His only one was still there breathing softly as he slumbered. Smiling Voldemort lifted a hand to his lover's face to caress it smiling when his lover's body relaxed even more, as if waiting for his touch. Trailing his hand downwards toward his lover's chest he felt a few more scars that hadn't been there when he left. Frowning he traced the long and short scars across his only one's torso before looking up and wondering what had happened when he noticed a pair of green sleepily looking at him.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked calmly even though his emotions were running rampant with worry and anger that someone had hurt his one.

"hmmm? Later. I just want to hold you beloved," his lover replied pulling him close.

"Harry for it to scar it had to have been major, don't blow it off like its nothing," Voldemort scolded even though he was leaning further into the warmth that Harry's body provided.

Sighing Harry nuzzled Voldemort's hair before saying, "It was just a warrior test, that I passed before I could even talk to their chieftain. Please, its nothing to worry about. Just let me rest with you in my arms before the evilness of the world sets in."

Not receiving an answer Harry leaned back to see the his beloved had once again fall asleep cuddled close to him. Sighing he ran his fingers through Voldemort's hair whispering out loud, "I'm more worried that you haven't been eating or sleeping since I left a week ago."

Closing his eyes Harry promised to rising sun that he is hand feeding his beloved in bed all day. Even if he had to tie Voldemort to their bed.

Five hours later…..

"Why do I have to stay in bed?" Voldemort asked laying propped up against the headboard with pillows all around him naked as Harry was standing pulling on a pair loose boxers that hung low on waist.

"Because you haven't been taking care of yourself so I have decided you are on bed rest for the day," Harry answered with a smirk opening the bedroom door, "I'll be back with brunch."

Voldemort sighed leaning back upon all of the useless pillows Harry insisted on him having. Who knew that collapsing in the middle of small town grocery store would have resulted in having Harry Potter become his over-protective and loving partner?

*Flashback*

_He had been staying at his hidden manor in a small town in Scotland resting and plotting new ways to kill Harry when he went to the store for some food disguised of course. He hadn't been sleeping at all and rarely been eating as he was focused on nothing but capturing Harry. He hadn't realized how weak his body had become until he grabbed a gallon of milk and collapsed. Before he blacked out he remembered hearing a pop and pair of worried green eyes. Next time he woke up he was in a comfy and warm bed feeling well rested even though he could do little more than move his head to see black hair bent over a book. He must have made some noise as sharp green eyes looked up from the text to study him. _

"_For a Dark Lord you sure are neglectful of your health. Don't you know your magic is directly affected by your health?" Harry lectured. _

_Voldemort just scowled and looked away. HE didn't need to be lectured some mere adolescent boy, even though he looked like a man with his broad shoulders those long legs that were crossed. It didn't help that his face has matured since the last time he saw him over two years ago. It had been rumored that Harry Potter, Savior, had just up and disappeared, hence the non-stop plotting trying to find the blasted boy-man._

"_You know I could easily kill right now, especially since I have destroyed all of your horcruxes," Harry mentioned casually marking his place in his book._

_Worried eyes flicked back at the calm and composed boy –er man sitting by his bedside. Voldemort was truly afraid right now. He really could die, his life was in Harry's hands. Harry moved and Voldemort watched him like a hawk waiting for the killing blow, but Harry did was place his book down and snapped his fingers._

_A house-elf appeared with a tray of broth and left without a word. Harry took the broth and sat on the bed beside Voldemort and held the spoon out for Voldemort to open his mouth. Figuring there was nothing left since he was at Harry's mercy he reluctantly opened his mouth._

_Voldemort had waited for week, patiently enduring Harry's mother-hening and small conversations before he exploded._

"_Why are you taking care of me? Why haven't you killed me? Once I'm stronger I will kill you!" Voldemort yelled, he had regained enough strength to sit up but not enough to walk by himself just yet._

"_If you truly want to kill me, I will let you. As for taking care of you, I wanted to and it helped to ease what my life has become. I'm weary of this time and if you kill me, you are doing me a favor," Harry explained calmly still holding a spoon full of a hearty soup for Voldemort to eat._

"_You can't give up! You are supposed to vanquish me!" Voldemort was enraged someone who was supposed to be his equal was giving up? After he had come this close to killing him?_

"_Ha, yeah key word supposed to. The prophecy was already fulfilled that fateful night. I just learned about this a year ago. Since then, I have learned of the betrayals of friends and mentors. So I say fuck 'em and I have abandon them since they aren't worthy of my loyalty. Oh I should probably also tell you that I'm also a horcrux. So technically you just need me to stay alive forever and vice versa. But I don't want to live forever. What is the meaning of life you don't have someone to love and cherish that won't betray you?" Harry replied setting the soup and spoon on the bedside. _

_Standing Harry said with a hint of sadness, "Well you need some time to think, I guess. I won't bother you anymore unless you call for me. Just tap the side table twice when you are done with your food and three times if you require anything."_

_Harry left the room leaving Voldemort in stunned silence about all of the revealed truths. Once he got over the fact that his life's work for past decade had been a waste and that Harry was his unintentional horcrux and the fact that he had been relying on his once enemy Voldemort had found that he actually enjoyed being fussed about and started to miss Harry's presence. He missed the small smiles Harry tried to hide from him and the actually surprisingly intelligent conversations and insight. Later that night Voldemort called for Harry and their relationship as enemies ceased to exist and their tentative friendship took place._

*End flashback*

Thinking about their friendship that grew into the love it was today Voldemort had to smile even if his love was being slightly silly in having him on bed rest. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he wouldn't deny it to himself though, if Harry was here to care for him and look after him Voldemort was truly content and that he had missed his only one. He loved that Harry would make sure he came to bed at eleven and to eat three meals a day, and Voldemort was positive that Dumbledore would have won five years ago easily if Harry hadn't been in that town in store at that exact time. Thanks to Harry's TLC (tender loving care) he was now stronger in both body and power as well as in numbers. Smiling and relaxing deeper into those now useful pillows, Voldemort was truly happy.

"I told you that those pillows are comfortable," Harry teased carrying in a plate of light finger foods.

"And you were not wrong," Voldemort acquiesced. He still hated being wrong no matter who it was.

Chuckling Harry placed the tray on side table and motioned for his lover to sit up and slipping behind Voldemort cradling him close.

"You are truly the best pillow though," Voldemort murmured relaxing once more.

"Only for you my love. Shall we eat?" Harry asked nuzzling Voldemort's neck.

"If you insist," Voldemort answered with a heavy sigh, but Harry saw through it and knew that Voldemort was enjoying the pampering. Who knew that a Dark Lord only needed some love and attention.

"I do, you need energy since I plan on ravishing you after a bit," Harry replied huskily biting Voldemort's neck causing a pleasurable shiver to run down Voldemort spine.

"In that case, I must conserve energy and order you to feed me," Voldemort replied breathily.

"Of course my love," Harry complied reaching for the bowl cubed fruit, truly happy that he had helped that weak Dark Lord all those years ago.

AN – so what did you think? Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel is up and called "No One Else Will Do"

Thank you for all of who reviewed: Haru Inuzuka, Haunt of twilight, WyrdSmith, RogueNya, jinx-tiger-13, leobutler, Valkyria Raven, amainage, Submissive Kitty, Tango Dancer, and namikaze natsumi-hime


End file.
